


In Which Sakura Has An Identity Crisis The Entire Story

by pink_sunkist



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, Gen, Not Focused On Romance, Sakura Centric, Sakura be a mini-kakashi in this fic, Sakura has siblings, identity crisis, will add more tags as the series progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_sunkist/pseuds/pink_sunkist
Summary: Sakura disguises herself as a boy named Saku Haruno all while dealing with flighty parents, taking care of her family, becoming a shinobi, taking odd jobs, and other shenanigans.|Will be continuously edited and revised|I don't own Naruto or any of the series characters, that goes to Kishimoto. Also, Sakura will probably come off as Oc in this so quick warning. Criticism is welcome and appreciated.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Civilian, One-sided Haruno Sakura/Hyuga Hinata
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	In Which Sakura Has An Identity Crisis The Entire Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so if you have any suggestions or criticisms they are very welcome and appreciated (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I wasn't happy with the first and second chapters so I was like 'why don't I just shove all of it into one chapter'. Anyway not much changed from the original version and like I said I'm going to be editing and revising quite a bit throughout the series so I completely understand if someone doesn't want to deal with that. Hope you enjoy this first chapter (:

Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno had a rough year. 

She had only been four when both her parents dropped her at a three-bedroom house that seemed to be falling apart at every moment. Despite that Sakura still enjoyed living there. It had been a change but a change that was welcomed. That was the case at first. The young Harunoi never suspected her parents would up and leave her in Konoha and continue with their nomadic lifestyle, this time without their daughter if that wasn’t made clear. She was too young to understand at the time. It was hard for a four-year-old to process the people who you thought were perfect leaving you. 

Before moving to Konoha the Haruno’s had been simple merchants that lived a nomadic life, traveling from village to village. Sakura was happy with this life but even at the age of four she desired friends and to go to school. The pinkette was overjoyed when her mother explained they were going to move to Konoha. Sakura then spent the next few weeks, traveling with her family to Konoha, imagining all the different friends she would make at school. A sad awakening when her mom and dad left her in a house for a week alone with only ramen cups and boxed curry to survive. She wasn’t able to go to school. At least not the one she wanted, until she was six. 

* * *

“What?” Kizashi responded, dumbfounded with the idea. 

“I said, we could move Sakura back to Konoha and continue living our lives,” Mebuki repeated, crossing her arms. She gave Kizashi a deadpan look when he only continued to stare. 

“Think about it, we move the girl into a house back in Konoha, slowly drift out of her life until she becomes self-sufficient and continue our lives,” She finished, offering a tried smile to Kizashi. He contemplated for a moment, thinking over and repercussions of the choice. 

“It’s worth a shot I guess,” He scratched the back of his neck, standing from the wooden chair given to them by the inn, to kiss his wife. 

* * *

Sakura fidgeted excitedly while holding her mother's hand. She was moving to a village and she was gonna go to school to make her own friends and have fun! The girl grinned jumping up and down for a moment. She quickly stopped in her excitement remembering she wasn’t good at talking to people, she also was too nervous. 

All was forgotten when her parents walked to a house squished between two buildings. 

“Ah, sakura you see that building right there,” Kizashi asked, pointing to the taller of the two on the right. Sakura nodded eagerly. “That’s a nursing home where they put old people,” He grinned. Her mama only shook her head and huffed before smiling lovingly at the man. 

“That one right there is a cafe, and don’t ever refer to your elder as old people dear,” Mebuki said, giving a pointed look at her husband. Sakura only nodded, still smiling. She took in the house in front of them. It was small compared to all the other homes in the neighborhood. It was an ugly yellow color and was partly painted green in one corner, which seemed to be an unfinished paint job. It looked like a really big square, with a brown roof. Her father pulled out a key and walked towards the front door. There wasn’t a lawn, so the only leading way to the door was the street. 

Her Mama led her by the hand into the home as well. They walked right in setting their bags down. 

“Great, the last guy here was an artist or something,” Kizashi groaned.

“Or just very indecisive,” Mebuki chuckled into her hand, with her Kizashi chuckling too. Sakura didn’t get why they were laughing but smiled anyway. Looking around the home she was invaded with bright colors, each wall being painted with different parts of the rainbow telling some type of story. She looked in awe at everything, her eyes trailing the different lines of red, orange, yellow, blue, and every other color out there. She stopped eyeing everything when the stair came into view, the pretty colors came to a stop when a plain beige was painted over the walls. 

“Wanna see ya’ new room Sakura dear?” The older woman asked, looking down at the entranced girl. 

‘ Good she’ll love it here,’ Mebuki thought. 

Her mother walked up the stairs and down the narrow hallways to a wooden door. Her mother opened the door to reveal a warm grey room. Two mattresses stacked together in the right corner to make a bed with a bedside table. A window was placed above the bedside. There was a dresser in the left corner with a desk next to it. Sakura beamed at the room jumping up and down in happiness, hugging and thanking her mom repeatedly. 

“Ah, let’s get you unpacked,” Mebuki suggested walking back downstairs, Sakura quickly followed. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


She had been given a lucky break though when an old woman that lived in their neighboring nursing home started to visit her regularly. Her name was Seiko. Seiko was a widow with no friends or family left. Her husband died too early in their life for them to ever conceive and she never even imagined having another spouse. She had smile wrinkles and kind brown eyes. A broad nose and neatly plucked eyebrows. She always wore colorful dresses with pockets and many layers of shirts and socks. Seiko held her grey hair in a loose braid that rested on her shoulder. Strands of dark brown always seemed to stick out of the braid. Her skin was tanned and full of freckles from out in the sun. 

Seiko, although looking like a kind old lady who would never hurt a fly, was strict and had no qualms with swatting Sakura over the head. Their first encounter is when she noticed something off about the Haruno residence. It was filthy and had litter everywhere. It looked like a four-year-old had been taking care of it. Which was exactly the case. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Seiko knocked on the door of the shabby house. She tried her best not to judge the cracked window and unfinished painting job. How both the green and yellow were some of the ugliest colors she had seen in her life. Did her best to ignore the unpleasant smell from the house. She really did try. 

To her surprise, a child opened the door. Not some buffoon with an alcohol problem and two failed marriages. A young girl with bright pink hair. She could tell the girl hadn’t bathed or changed clothes in some time. She looked too skinny for Seiko’s liking as well. She glanced around for a moment holding the box of freshly baked cookies tightly. No sign of any adults coming to the doot. 

“Hello uh, where are your parents?” Seiko asked, noticing how the little girl stared at the box like it was literal heaven. The child looked up at her nervously before quietly answering.

“I dunno…” Seiko sighed at the answer, she expected as much. She smiled brightly at the girl so as not to scare her off. “Well, then why don’t I share some of these cookies with you inside, eh?” Jangling the box some before being let inside swiftly by the girl. Litter was everywhere, most of it being used ramen cups and boxed curry. Seiko was led to the couch by the pinkette who sat with her. She opened the lid of the box handing it to the girl before speaking. 

“I’m Seiko but you can call me grams, I live in the nursing home next door I’m sure you would love to visit,” No she would not, everyone there is bitter about being forgotten, “What’s your name?” She asked, picking up a cookie for herself. 

“Sakura- Uh Sakura Haruno… grams,” She sputtered slightly, stuffing the cookie in her mouth. 

“What a pretty name you have, enjoy those cookies I’ll be right back,” Seiko told Sakura before standing. She walked through the living room and kitchen inspecting the mess. Seiko knew better than to pry in others ' business. ‘ _But this was only a little girl. She needs adult guidance. Besides, a little cleaning never hurt anybody,’_ The old woman thought, already picking up pieces of trash and throwing them inside the bin. Thoroughly picking all the litter in the kitchen she moved to the hallway, noticing a heavy stack of children's books in the ground. 

“Sakura, do you like reading?” Seiko asked, heading back towards the living room where the girl had eaten half the cookies in the box. The girl nodded letting out a small yes in reply. 

“How old are you?” Seiko questioned, the girl could be no older than five. 

“Four,” Sakura answered, shrinking back into her seat. 

“Eh? How impressive, most children your age don’t know how to read, you must be a very smart girl,” The older woman complimented, causing Sakura to perk up some. Sakura smiled before jumping off the couch and running to the hall. Seiko glanced in confusion before she came running back with a mossy green book in her tiny hands. “M’ favorite,” She said, her voice was barely above a whisper but still conveyed her excitement. Seiko took the book in her hands reading over the words. 

‘The Worker Bee’ read the title. This particular book was meant for eight-year-olds if Seiko remembered correctly. It was about the importance of working hard and doing as you're told. She never quite liked the book but Sakura seemed to so she only smiled and pat her head. 

“What a good book, are you hungry?” She asked, quickly trying to change the topic. Which were quite years when you're talking to a child. Sakura nodded her head, eyes widening in surprise. What she was surprised about, Seiko tried not to think about. Walking to the kitchen Seiko’s decision was finalized. She needs company and to feel needed again. This girl needs someone to take care of her and to survive. Seiko might as well take care of her since she has not much better to do. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


A month into Seiko taking care of Sakura she noticed just how antsy the girl was. It made sense from what Sakura told her. The Haruno’s were nomads that never stayed in one place for too long. Of course the girl was uncomfortable holed up inside a house. 

It did come as a shock though when she was told by Sakura how she had a little adventure out and about in the town. Now Sakura wanted to be a boy. Seiko had to admit the old lady in her was ready to smack Sakura upside the head and tell her off for not acting like a lady. The more rational part of her understood why and wanted to help. Apparently, Sakura had been laughed at when she showed interest in a weapon stand that an old man owned. Seiko could tell the girl didn’t understand why it was a problem that she was born female. 

So that’s exactly why the two of them were in the small bathroom of the Haruno home. Seiko had a pair of scissors in her hand carefully cutting the locks of pink hair. Snipping it just enough to where her hair was only three inches long. Cutting the last lock of hair Seiko ran her finger through it. They had a conversation earlier about how to go about being a boy. Seiko listed off many things such as changing Sakura’s voice and name. Also that she would have to cover her face because there wasn’t really any way to change it at the moment. Seiko smirked at the mask she had in her purse. The mask would have to be thanked by Sakura cleaning her home of course. She giggled villainously causing Sakura to look back in confusion and a bit of horror, knowing what was coming. 

“Hold still, I’ll be right back,” The grey-haired woman walked out the bathroom ruffling Sakura’s hair. She shuffled through her purse grabbing the black cloth. She felt giddy at all the cleaning she was about to force onto this kid. She stepped back into the bathroom, handing the cloth to Sakura. “Here, it’s a mask, you don’t have to wear it while home cause no one is here but it will hide your face in public,” Seiko explained. The child took the mask gingerly, turning it around some before pulling it over her head and onto her face. Now masked you almost couldn’t tell Sakura was a girl. _‘Her eyelashes are too long… very girlish,’_ Seiko thought putting a hand under her chin. 

“Here,” Seiko said, grabbing the scissors from the sink, “Let me cut your lashes some, so they're less girly,” She moved onto Sakura carefully snipping a small amount of her eyelashes. Sakura blinked some and rubbed her eyes, squinting a little. 

“Also we need to buy you some boy’s clothes, and your name gives you away dear,” Sakura nodded her head, it was a little hard to tell what she was feeling with the mask now. A long moment of silence passed before Sakura spoke up, 

“How about Saku?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Criticism is welcomed and appreciated (:

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update as soon as possible (:


End file.
